


Week One - "You know what? We are home."

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: The One with the Supernatural Boys [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick glimpse into Dean's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week One - "You know what? We are home."

**Author's Note:**

> This little snippet was the result of SPN Hiatus Creations' first prompt for 2016.

He didn't say anything at first. Not because he was stunned, or surprised, but because his brother's words reminded him of all the things that gave them truth.

He found himself remembering how their father had clutched them both to him, tight as can be, making sure they were whole and safe, as he every now and then glimpsed at the still smoldering remains of what had been their life just hours before.

Recalled how they both had essentially grown up on those leather seats, the ever present smell of gasoline in their noses growing to be a comfort, a familiar reminder that there was something in their life that remained the same. That there was at least one constant.

Remembered all the times one of them had almost, or even actually, died on those seats. How often he had spent hours carefully washing their blood from the leather.

 

He listened to the soft rattling of the legos in the ventilation, thought of the soldier in the ashtray. The stories Baby could tell, if only she had a voice.

A small smile appearing on his lips, he nodded as they began to make their way back towards the bunker.

 

"Damn right we are."


End file.
